


I Can Make You Feel Better

by Narry5Eva



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narry5Eva/pseuds/Narry5Eva





	I Can Make You Feel Better

Niall's POV

I don't know how it happened but one second I'm with Harry and the next second I'm being kissed by someone. Harry had left to go to the bathroom and I was just standing in the kitchen at Lou's house. I was just having a friendly conversation with a random girl. I don't know how it got to this point. I didn't want Harry to see but it was too late. He came in just as I was about to push her away. I could see the fire in his eyes. I tried to explain but he was out the door in less than a second. I know where he's going so I follow him. He's basically sprinting and I'm trying my best to catch up to him.

Once I reach our house, I walk in the door.

"Hazzy. It's not what it looked like."

"Bullshit Niall. I saw you"

"I promise Harr.I didn't kiss her.  
She came on to me!"

"You could've pushed her away"

"I was but then you came"

He pushes me against the wall. My wrists pinned against the wall.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" He growled.

"No Hazz. I was just shocked that she was kissing me."

"You know, I can make you feel so good. Make you feel better then she ever could"

"H-Haz" I moaned as his lips found my sweet spot.

"Mmm. Imagine my dick inside your tight hole. My mouth on your erection. My hands fiddling with your balls. My tongue licking into your hole while I finger you."

Omg I'm so hard

"Mmm H-Haz. P-please"

He lifted his head and pressed his lips to mine. These weren't your usual soft kisses. This one was rough. Only lust. He licked into my mouth.

I was starting to think that he was going to take me to the bedroom but boy was I wrong.

He pulled away from me. "Strip"

"Huh?"

"Strip Niall. Take off your clothes. All of it."

I obey his orders. I take off my shirt first and then I reach down to open the button on my jeans. Once they are down, I take off my boxer and my erection springs to life. Harry is watching me the whole time. Once I'm done stripping, he turn me around, practically shoving me into the wall. I don't know what he's doing but I can feel his finger trailing down to my back.

Out the corner of my eyes, I can see him stripping down to his boxers. I can feel his clothed díčk against my arse. I try not to moan. I can feel Harrys lip on my neck. He's kissing, biting and sucking on my flesh.

"Suck" he says as he turns me around and bring his long fingers up to my mouth. I suck quickly wanting to feel him inside me. He turns me around and trails his wet finger down my back and stops right before he reaches my arse. He circles my hole with tongue.

"H-h-harry." I moan loadly. He pushes in his finger and tongue fucks me whilst fingering me. His tongue working with his finger. He lets me adjust for a second before he's pushing his finger in and out.

"M-m-more. H-Harry more." I moan out. He adds a second finger and before I know it, his fingers find my spot. His tongue still working with his fingers. Once he's done prepping me, he takes off his boxers and pushes his prick into me.

"Died this make you feel good? Could she ever make you feel like this?"

He continues to thrust in and out of me. It feels so good.

"N-no d-daddy"

"Who do you bong to baby boy?"

"I-I-I b-b-belong t-to y-you d-d-daddy." I moan out

"Gonna come in your mouth baby boy. Turn around"

I turn around after he takes his díčk out of me.

"Lay down for daddy." He whispers hotly in my ear. I do just as he says. I thought he was just going to shove his dick into my mouth but he wasn't facing me. He practically sits down on my face.

"Baby boy, can you lick daddy's hole?"

"U-yes daddy" I bring my hands up to his ass cheeks and move that part so I can see his hole. I start tongue FÜÇKÏŃG his hole.

"Ugh baby. You make daddy feel so good"

He continues to moan as I keep tongue FÜÇKÏŃG him.

"Baby stop or I'm gonna come. I wanna come in your mouth."

I immediately stop and take his dick into my mouth. I feel something wet on my dick. Omg his tongue. I cum first and Harry cums a few seconds after, shooting into my mouth. He gets off of me and picks me up. My legs around his waste.

"Daddy"

"Yes baby"

"It hurts."

"Let's go take a warm bath baby. Can't wait to füčk you in the bath. You did so good"


End file.
